


The Arcana - Apprentice (Amry Linota)

by shampainheaven



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampainheaven/pseuds/shampainheaven
Summary: This will probably be split into different parts as I'm not sure if i want this to be an entire backstory of Amry or just some basic details about her.





	1. Backstory - Basic info

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely a rough backstory as i'm still not sure about the timeline in this game because it's quite confusing. Maybe eventually Nyx Hydra will put out an actual timeline for this game. This is just the first part of the backstory for Amry. I hope you guys enjoyed these basic things about her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the backstory of Amry, my apprentice. I'm sure this will change as time goes on (simple things mostly). This is mainly for me to flesh out her character and let others get to know her better. My writing isn't the best so i hope you guys don't mind it too much.

**Amry Linota**  
**Birthday: 06/10**

The magician's apprentice with a fire for finding new things. ♊︎

♦ _Favorite food:_ Lemon Bars

♦ _Favorite drink:_ Lavender tea

♦ _Favorite flower:_ Lotus

♦ _Familiar:_ Evie (Lilac Harlequin Rabbit)

♦ _Family:_ Brier Linota (Father; Deceased), Skye Linota (Mother; Deceased), Jade (Aunt; M.I.A), Arum (Uncle; Deceased)

**Appearance:**

Amry has golden tan skin and dark brown eyes that most describe as sweet and innocent looking. Her hair is jet black and curly, almost kinky curly (her hair almost down to her waist when straightened). Amry tends to keep her hair up in a loose bun. She has one dimple near her heart shaped mouth that can really only be seen when she smiles or makes certain faces and she has a small beauty mark near her left eye. She normally wears a puffy off the shoulder white shirt and fitted dark brown pants with black boots. She stands at 5'0 ft (152 cm).

**Personality:**

Amry on the surface comes across as a cheerful girl. However under that, she is extremely reckless, blunt, sarcastic and often times enjoys getting into a little bit of trouble (her friends describe her as "a kind and loving but underneath that, she can be careless, blunt, and almost always disregards danger.")

During first impressions, some people view her as someone they can easily manipulate due to the ditsy behavior that she often shows but she is incredibly smart and really only uses what she calls "Ditsy Amry" to swindle people. Although, she doesn't swindle everyone. Just people who underestimate her....and those people usually tend to be the richer residents of Vesvuia. Sometimes, she tries to swindle them in the shop (Jacking up the prices of potions or scaring them into buying useless things after they made some terrible remark about her time as a tribal) though Asra (when he's there) immediately puts a stop to it _almost_ every time. 

She is very adventurous and likes to explore the forest BUT she has a _terrible sense of direction_ and so has to rely on her familiar to lead her back to the entrance of the forest. You'd think that her time in a tribe would cause her to learn how to navigate correctly but...nope. In her defense though, she moved to the city when she was 6 and never fully learned the ways of the tribe. Sometimes she even gets lost in the city and somehow always ends up in the flooded district even when she's trying to get home from the Rowdy Raven.


	2. Backstory - The tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of her backstory. This time we get into her tribe and the Linota family's role within the tribe

_**Info about the tribe:** _

From the time she was born until the age of 7, Amry was part of a tribe that called themselves the Kajruti. They were quite peaceful and often tried their best to be kind to other tribes in the land though that did not mean that every tribe was kind to them. The Kajruti were a tribe that relied heavily on both nature and magic to survive. The magic the tribe used the most were elemental (earth, fire, water, air), healing, alchemy, and even had scryers. Scryers however, were very rare within the tribe and so only a few were able to harness this power. There were also shamans within the tribe though just like scryers, were quite rare. Only two or three of the tribes people ended up as shamans.

The tribe mostly raised chickens but they were capable of raising other animals as well.

**Info about the Linota family roles within the tribe + Small info about them:**

_**Brier (Amry's father):** _

He helped with the farming. In his youth however, he was a capable hunter and when the time came, a capable warrior. One day, however, he had a bad run in with a bear which almost cost him his leg. Luckily, his newly wed wife was an excellent healer and saved it. However, after that ordeal, he had a noticeable limp and could never lean on his left leg for too long without it starting to hurt.

● Magic ability: None during his time with the tribe, Potion making (later while living in the Magic Shop)

_**Skye (Amry's mother):** _

She also helped with farming but also helped heal the hunters whenever they got hurt on one of their trips. In her youth, she too was a hunter but stopped once she realized she had more of a calling as a healer (and also once she found out she was pregnant with Amry).

● Magic ability: Healing, Calming aura (she mainly used this while Amry was a baby to calm her down during one of her many fussy episodes)

_**Jade (Amry's aunt; Skye's sister):** _

She was in training to be a shaman at the time Amry was born. Despite training to be a shaman, she also practiced fire magic, enchanting, and cryokinesis . She is the main reason why Amry excels fire magic.

● Magic ability: fire magic, enchanting, cryokinesis, and divination

_**Arum (Amry's uncle; Jade's husband):** _

Like his sister-in-law, he was a healer although he didn't solely focus on that. He cared more about protecting the tribe than he did about working to heal others. Instead, he taught all of the kids how to make their own weapons and how to defend themselves in case of an attack though in the end, even that didn't save the tribe. 

● Magic ability: Healing, Manifestation (magic that allows the user to manifest whatever they think of. In Arum's case, arrows for his bow or spears for hunting)


	3. Backstory - The end of the Kajruti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about how the people of the Kajurti became no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets into a bit more detail as i have to fully explain how the tribe were killed off and how the family ended up in Vesvuia. So basically it's a lot longer than the other two chapters. Thank you for reading everything so far!

On one particularly humid night, a scryer came running into the leaders tent with panicked look upon their face. After explaining to the leader what they saw, the leader immediately called for a meeting. Once everyone had gathered inside the leaders tent, she began explaining what the scryer saw. It wasn't completely clear but they could feel an ominous presence emerging from the forest. They were set on destroying the tribe and taking both their homes and their lives. This possible outcome for the tribe scared most of the tribes people. No one knew when exactly this would become reality as the scryer couldn't tell what time of day it was nor could they explain what exactly those people looked like.

So for the next few days, the tribe prepared heavily. Arum continued teaching those who were capable how to create weapons while Brier helped Skye with creating health potions just in case. Jade, however, had disappeared. No one was sure of where she went but Amry was the last to see her disappear into the forest earlier that day.

The tribe took turns staying up and watching all sides for danger but when it became apparent that nothing was going to happen, they eventually eased up on everything. No longer were people guarding the edges of the forests. Despite the scryers and shamans telling everyone to keep their guards up, not many listened. Even the tribe leader began to relax on her rules. Everything began going back to normal (except for Jade being missing and Arum desperately looking for his wife).

* * *

It wasn't until months later when the vision became true. It happened early in the afternoon while Amry danced and played around with the other children. First it was the sound of her aunt emerging from the forest, yelling for the others to get away, then it was the sound of horses galloping. Before Amry had time to even put down the flowers she was holding, she was scooped up by her aunt and thrown over her shoulder. From where she laid on her aunt's shoulder, she could see the other tribes people running around frantically, trying to gather their weapons. Most were too late as before they could even get to their tents, the people invading murdered them. All while still on horseback. Instead of closing her eyes to the horrors, Amry saw it all. She saw her uncle and father try to protect whoever they could. She saw her mother trying (and failing) to heal the tribesmen who were badly injured and when that didn't work, her mother began using the skills she once used as a hunter to try to protect the wounded. She saw her friends being hurt by these mysterious and dangerous people. She. Saw. It. All. The enemies had caught them all off guard. They had tried and failed to protect themselves and the tribe. It was almost as if they could barely use their magic...as if something was holding them back from doing so.

As if watching the people she had come to love, her large and loving family, be torn apart effortlessly wasn't bad enough, she also witnessed her uncle be pierced with what looked to be a magical staff. By then jade had stopped running as she heard Arum cry out in pain. Not being able to ignore that, she placed Amry down in a safe spot and went back to help her husband. With her sister's help, Jade was able to save her husband and carried him back to where she had originally hid Amry. With the five of them relatively safe, they made a new plan to get out while the enemies continued to attack the tribe.

While her aunt and father planned their escape, Amry's mother tried her best to heal her uncle's wounds but it was far too deep for any real healing. So instead, she patched him up and continued to apply pressure, hoping that it would stop the bleeding and by them some time. It was at this time that Amry sneaked away from the hiding spot. Curiosity does get the better of children at times and this was no exception. She left to see what was happening with the tribe; to see if anyone else was still alive. What she saw instead was the tribes leader, someone she saw as a grandmother, be mercilessly and brutally killed by what seemed to be some supernatural being though in reality, it was in fact, a human being...if you can even call someone who attacks a peaceful tribe human.

The person slowly turned his head towards Amry's direction but she was quickly pulled back and away from his sight by her father who quickly lead her back to their hiding place.

* * *

It felt like they were sitting there for hours. Skye and Jade took turns taking care of Arum but they knew that they had to get him to a doctor as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the nearest city was a long trip that could take days or weeks and they weren't sure if Arum had that much time. So they took a chance and darted towards the forest, not even bothering to glance back at the massacre that had unfolded that day. Everything they ever knew, they had to leave behind. There was nothing left. It seemed like the only remnants of the Kajurti were the Linota family.

Arum died a few days later from his wound while the family tried to make their way out of the dense forest. It was Amry's idea to bury her uncle near a large oak tree. Due to her age and not fully being taught how to do earth magic, Amry could only grow certain flowers. So around her uncles burial sight, she used her magic to sprout violets. After giving him a peaceful send off, the family continued onward, towards a dock that Jade had informed them about.

While she was gone for those few months, Jade had managed to stow away on a boat heading for a city she heard the sailors call "Vesvuia". She refused to give the family anymore details about the exact reason why she left the tribe for those months and how she stowed away on a boat without being seen. She did, however, explain that she won a bet against someone in some tavern and now had a shop of her own. When asked why she didn't announce that sooner..when Arum was still alive, she replied that he wouldn't have made the trip as it was at least a month trip and that she knew he wouldn't have wanted to die in a city but rather surrounded by nature like everyone else in the tribe had passed on before him.

With those fuzzy details (and not much else in the way of a plan), the family followed Jade to the docks and onward to their new life, never forgetting the one they had to leave behind...


	4. Backstory - A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about how the family adjusted to life in Vesvuia and how Amry met Asra and Muriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this will feature at least SOME dialogue. Idk. Anyways, thanks for enjoying this!

After months of sitting on a boat and listening to sea shanties non stop (Brier was sure he heard some of the sailors singing the songs in their sleep), they had finally docked in Nevivon. They stayed in the town for a few days, relaxing in the hot springs and enjoying their time away from the boat. Soon, however, they had to board again and so off they went. It took them a few more weeks to land in Vesvuia. Once they got there, Jade immediately began leading the family to her shop (after asking her multiple times about who she obtained the shop from and never getting a clear answer, Skye and Brier eventually stopped questioning her and just prayed silently that she didn't accidentally get the family into any trouble.)

Winding their way through the center parts of the city, they eventually stopped in front of the quaint shop. "I expected this to look much more...deserted.." Brier stated quietly as he gently pushed open the door to their new home. Inside, the shop looked extremely cozy and well lit which shocked all three of them even more. It wasn't what they expected but there was no sense in complaining or asking questions about it. While the adults stayed downstairs, taking in everything, Amry decided to explore the shop. Upstairs she found a small bedroom that she wasn't sure was going to be able to fit all four of them and a bathroom. She explored every nook and cranny of the shop until it was time for her to sleep. 

This was her new life. This was _their_ new life. She didn't have her friends from the tribe with her anymore nor did she have her uncle anymore (and while on the boat, in the dead of night, she'd often here her aunt crying. Amry wasn't sure if it was because of the fate of the tribe, the fate of her husband, or both but it pained her to hear those gut-wrenching sobs all the same.)

* * *

After a year of getting used to the city, Amry had finally settled in. She would often find herself at the beach whenever she wasn't busy helping out with the shop. There, she befriended two kids "Muriel" and "Asra". She thought that both of them were incredibly odd and at first wasn't entirely sure about them but eventually decided to become friends with them. This was mainly due to her not having any other friends at the time and she actually didn't mind them once she got to know them. All of the other children who lived in the heart district always seemed to look down on her, almost pitying her, due to where she had come from (something she hated but later learned to use their ignorance for her own personal gain). 

She first met Asra while searching for seashells to make into necklaces for her parents. He had randomly come up to her and began filling her bag with all kinds of seashells, all without saying so much as a word to her. For some reason though, she didn't say anything to him either and so they sat there in silence just collecting more seashells. It wasn't until the bag was full that he spoke to her and told her his name. She met Muriel almost the exact same way except he was trying to hide behind Asra's smaller frame. Asra was the one who said the young boy's name to her with a dimpled smile. 

From that point onward, the three of them became close knitted friends. Nothing could tear them apart. Well... _almost_ nothing..


End file.
